Final Destiny
by booboosofetch
Summary: The begining of a long confusing line of Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Axel removes his black leather gloves, shoving them in his pocket as he wipes the sweat from his brow. Teleporting can take a lot out of you, especially after a battle. The black leather uniform didn't help much either. He unzipped his leather trench coat, removing the hood to expose his flaming red hair and well developed abs.

He pushes threw the large wooden doors to his corridor to find Demyx, still in uniform, lounging in the chair in front of the door. Demyx had just above shoulder length hair put up on top in a pho-hawk/ mullet. His freckled face had an evil smirk on it.

"Out with Roxas again?" He asks, removing his own leather gloves, standing to pace before Axel.

"That's none of your business." Axel responds with dignity.

" But isn't it?" Demyx flutters his eyelashes at his victim.

"Get out of my room," he mumbles, faking an angry tone.

"Afraid I might find out something?" Demyx asks. He stands up and walks over to Axel, circling him slowly. He stops in front of Axel, less than 3 inches away. His hand reaches forward, sliding into Axel's back pocket. "You know I can't help being jealous," He whispers, his breath lightly coated with mint. Axel smiles devilishly. "And you know I can't resist you when you give me that attitude."

Demyx grins. "I was hoping you would say that." He continues his smirk as Axel leans down to kiss him. After a brief moment he pulls away "What if anyone were to see?"

"No one will see." Demyx insists, pushing Axel against the dark stone wall.

He opens his mouth in protest, but Demyx puts a finger to his lips "Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Riku walks up behind Roxus, tying a blindfold over his face. The ground dissapears underneith them and they fall. Wwhy are you here?" Roxus asks, suprisingly calm. "Where is Sora?"

"Sora?"

"Have you heard of him?"

"A lot lately.."

" When I last saw him, He gave away his heart to save kairi... I and I was trapped away in the relm of darkness... After that I promised myself that i would find him.. Thank him.."

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

" Why do i have the keyblade?"

"I cant answer that."

They fall lightly onto blue, glowing platform. A flock of doves flies past. Roxas removes the blindfold from his face to look at his surroundings.

"What are we doing here?" he asks.

"You regenise it?"

"i came here once, in my dreams"

"It wasnt a dream.. it was Sora.. his memories"

"His memories?"

" If I'm right.. your part of Sora,.. and when he died.. You were created."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your asking."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you something"

Roxus becomes tence. "Your not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Not today" Riku chuckles slightly. Roxus smiles, fake but kind. "I still cant trust you, especially if we keep meeting like this.."

"I'm your best friend, Sora's i mean.. Or at least i was.. Before the darkness took over.. If he could ever forgive me.."

roxus sways and collapses in to Riku's arms.

"Sora!"

"Riku.."

"Sora?"

"Riku.. You were always my best friend.. You will find the light,.. and we will be together again.."

"Sora.."

Roxas's eyes flutter open and he stands up, slowly.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" He asks angrilly, rubbing his head.

"No.. It seems we've gotten a bit sidetracked..."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxus follows Riku threw a large white door. Inside is a room, everything inside is white and the walls are covered with drawings. there is a dresser agenst the wall and a large glass table in the center of the room. laying on the table is a large square sketch pad, an eraser and a thin mechanical pencil. the far wall hold are large window, framed by sheer curtans, sweeping the floor. roxas walks towd the window, gasing out at the feriliar forest below.

"I'v been here" states Roxus.

"Have you?" Riku replies with intrest.

"this is my home town.. my friends i used to play here."

"you've met namine then?"

"is that her name?"

A dark void apears and a girl dressed in a white dress steps out. she looks up at the boys, a kind smile on her face. she could't have been older than 16 but then again, heartless dont age. "Riku, Roxus" she greets, her smile only growing. "I wasnt exspecting you."

"Sorry to barge in like this but his one has alot to learn.. it's beleived you can help him. " Riku says, lightly pushing roxus forward.

Namine looks him over "i think i can help, come sit down."

namine leads roxas over to the table pulling out a chair on the far side. she takes a seat in front of the sketch book, staring at roxas.

Riku turns to walk away.

"Wait!" roxas calls out

Riku turns back, partly. "Yes?"

"Will i see you again?"

"You can count on it" Riku gives him a genuine smile and walks out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku telepots in and walks down the coridore about two feet before he feels a presence in front of him.

"Axel" he greets, faking nice.

"This is no times for games, Riku, wheres Roxus?"

"How should I know? But you shouldn't bother him.. He's a little shook up."

"What did you do to him!"

"What I had to"

"You didnt!"

"Oh but i did.. It's only a matter of time then bye-bye Roxus"

"You selfish bitch! He cant return to sora! His soul will be restored and he'll never come back!"

Riku steps past Axel. " You couldnt keep him forever..He doesnt even know who you are anymore.. What is it with you and blondes anyway?"

"what are you-"

"saw you and #9 getting dirty in the courtyard the other day" he says with a smirk "I must say I saw it coming.."

"Shut up! How do you see anyway! You always have that stupid emo blindfold on!"

Riku turns back to face Axel "I see what I need to see"

"That's enouph!" Axel knees Riku in the stomach and grabs the color of his jacket, hurling him at the wall. Riku slams against the brick, his silver sword apering in his hand. He lunges at Axel. "You sure you wanna do this pretty boy?"

Axel's blades apear in a spark of flames. "Hell yeah"

Axel shoves riku away with a swipe of his arm. Riku lands on his feet and throws his blade into the air, striking an abondence of lightening from the sky onto Axel. Axel doges the bolts, getting angry. The wals start crawling with flames and the floor turns to multan lava. Riku leaps away from the wall and shoots a bolt of lightening directly at Aaxel. Axel dodges it with a backflip, hurling a firey blade at Riku. it hits him in the stomach and he slams back agenst the wall. The flames melt into the normal backdrop of the hallway. Axel marches up, grabs his blade and walks off. "Skum"

" I see now, Axel, all the pain this has cuased you.." Riku stands up, slowly and retreats the other direction. "Maby i have made a mistake..."


	5. Chapter 5

Axel takes a seat by the water, still in his uniform. He feels around for a rock in the cushion of lush green moss and blades of grass. His fingers brush lightly over the smooth surface of a small green stone. He tosses it at the stream sending it skidding across the current before sinking to the shallow bottom. Axel lets out a sigh as the wind blows threw his long red hair. There is a rustleing behind him followed by the soft squish of damp grass.

"Axel.."

"What do you want?"

" I heard what happened" Demyx explains, sitting down next to Axel.

"Hmph"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fualt.. I was gunna kick his ass anyway.."

Demyx looks past the water, to the cliffs. "What happened to Roxus?"

"He's gone" Axel replys, holding back tears.

"Aw, Axel" Demyx trys to comfert, leaning on his shoulder.

A tear rolls down Axel's cheek. "I wasn't gunna get him back anyway.."

Demyx stands up, looking down at axel "Are you gunna go visit him?"

Axel stands next to Demyx, wiping grass of his leather jacket. "I dont know."

"You should.. Before he's gone for good.."

Axel smiles lightly "Your right" he leans in to kiss Demyx quickly before dissapearing into a dark void. Demyx smiles, leaping on to a rock putruding from the river.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel teleports into a wide walkway somewhere in the mist of Ttwilight Town. the sun is setting behing the hills and mass of tan brick town.

Roxus slowly aprouches him, climbing up the satairs directly infront of him.

"Axel"

A grin enters Axel's face. "You remember now?"

"We are best friends aren't we?" roxas replies with a slight chuckle.

Axel becomes gidy with ecitement. "Quick! Who do we work for?"

"Uh.."

Axel's head falls, feeling stupid he ever got his hopes up.

"I knew it! You'll never be the Roxus i used to know!" Axels blades apear in an abundance of flaces, rage overcoming him. Roxas grabs a stick off the ground and it turns to the keyblade. He takes a clumbsy lunge at Axel when time freezes. Axel blinks and Roxas is gone. the path is vacent. the sun is almost set leaving the hall a distubing greyish blue with the eary oder of nightfall.

"Namine!" axel screms. he needed to get to roxas, kill him, or at least give him a taist of the pain he has coused him.

Axel sets off up the road at a dead run. He sprints threw the winding forest and town untill he reaches the mantion. a large steel gate lies infront of him with a comicly large lock. it is mounted between a 10 foot fence the same sandy stone as the rest of the town. before it lay a mass of rage and confusion, beyond it layeverything he always, and never wanted.

"I'm here" he huffs. he steps back and leaps over the gate. he strides down the old, broken sidewalk, preparing for the hardest battle of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel stands in the shadows of a drak room deep in the underground tunnles of the mantion. The door opens and Roxus steps in, cautiously. Axel sends a small group of heartless into the room. Roxas quickly slashes at them with his key blade. When they are all defeated Axel steps forward, aprouching him. "Simply amasing Roxus" "Axel" "Oh so you really do remember me this time. I'm so..FLATTERED!" He finishes, the room morphing into a firey pit. "But your too late!" Roxus turns to Axel in anger and fear. his keyblade floats forward seperating into two and returning to Roxas's hands.2 "Two!" Axel spreads his arms, flames shoot off, his blades swirling into his grasp. "Bring it!" Axel jumps into the air shooting fire at Roxus. He barely dodges it, lungeing at Axel. He swings at him with his key blade, sending Axel flying. He lands on his feet and elbows Roxas in the chest before cutting his shirt with his blade. Warm blood slowly stains the tattered remains of Roxas's shirt but he continues the fight, the power of the key blade guiding him. Roxas continuesly whacks Axel with his keyblade. Axel counter-attacks by blocking most of the blows but there would still be many bruises. Roxas retretes and Axel take advantage of that stupidity. He runs circles around Roxas, shooting fire at him. Roxas strikes Axel with his key blade, throwing him backward. He skidds and lands on his butt, rebounding upward almost faster then he fell. He soars thew the air, hitting Roxas with an arial attack. Roxas struggles to dodge the beams of fire while Axel zips around the ceiling. He finally lands and Roxas strikes him with his keyblade, once more. Axel attempts to strike back but Roxas keeps on going, the streanth of the keyblade overcoming him with blind fury. Axel bounds across the room to keep from Roxas's vigerous attacks. He mostly plays keep away, striking balls of fire whenever he can. He comes down to shoot the final beam of fire towd roxas. It hits him, directly causing him burns on his arms and face. Roxas takes a deadly strike at axel throwing him to the ground in defete. Roxas colapses in exuastion and pain. Axel looks him over with dirty guilt. Roxas stands slowly, carefuly, his wounds already begining to heal. He aprouches Axel who has already regained his footing. Roxas has a flashback to the day he left the organisaition: "You cant leave! you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" "no one would miss me" Roxas replies, walking away from his former best friend. "thats not true.." "i would.." Roxas resurfases into the real world and looks at Axel with pure sypathy. "Axel.." Axel looks up at his young, pail face, with a smile. "Lets meet again.. in the next life.." "Yeah" Roxas says, grinning back, "i'll be waiting." Axel is slowly surrounded in a cload of dark fog. "Silly," he dissapears into the void, "just becouse you have a next life.."


	8. Chapter 8

Axel teleports into his bedroom, ready to collapse. He fights the urge to sleep and puls a black duffle bag out from under the bed. He slowly begins to fill it with the contents of his dresser. There is a soft knock at the door. "Come in" Demyx slinks in thew the doorway. "Oh, its you" "What are you doing?" "Making eggs, what does it look like im doing!" "Spare me your jokes, Axel.. Your not leaving are you?" " I have to.." "Where are you going?" "I dont know yet.." says Axel, trading his leather pants for a pair of jeans. "Im coming with you" Axel unzips his leather jacket , revealing his bare, bruised chest. "What!" "I said, im coming with you." "Are you crazy?" exclaims Axel, folding his jacket and placing it in the bag. "You cant leave!" Demyx snaps his black leather clad fingers, his outfit transforming into casual- where. "And you can?" Axel slides on a shirt, cautious of his wounds. "Take this" sighs Demyx reaching around his neck. He unclasps the chain of his locket and tosses it at Axel. He opens it. Two pictures are glued inside. A blond girl on the left and a blond boy on the right. "Whos that?" "My sister..She died when i was eight.. She was only 6.. The locket was hers.. I never took it off scince that day.." Axel clenches the locket in his hand and zips up the duffle bag, tossing it at Demyx. "There is enouph cloths for the both of us untill we hit a town." Axel tosses a large leather sack on top of the bag. "Thats enouph money untill we can find jobs" He steps next to him " You make the portal, I dont have enouph energy." Demyx smiles as a dark void apears in front of them. They step forward, their hands intertwining.


	9. Chapter 9

Zexion: What are you doing? Demyx: What i want for once Zexion: Well i hope you enjoyed yourself, Demyx, couse your couming back with me. Demyx sighs Demyx: Get out of my site Zexion: Your make a big mistake, #9 Demyx: I said, get out of my site


	10. Chapter 10

Demyx returns to the forest and crawls into the small tent they made. He lays down next to Axel, preparing for a sleepless night.

"What should I do?" He asks himself pathetically.

"I cant go back to the organisation and betray the one I love.. But i cant hide forever.. I mean they already found me.." Demyx sighs in stress and confusion.

"I just wish there was a way.."


	11. Chapter 11

Zexion: Have you changed your mind?

Demyx: No, but i am wondering why they sent you.. I mean do they really expect me to listen to you?

Zexion: Maby not.. But you'll listen to him

Zexion steps to the side and Axel apears from the shadows

Axel: I want you to go back to the organisaition. It was fun while it lasted, Demyx, but they need you more than i do..

Demyx: Are you sure?

Axel: I'm sure.

Demyx nods.

Demyx: okay


	12. Chapter 12

Axel ducks into the tent to find Demyx repacking his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the organisaition, silly"

"What!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

" How could you think for a second thats what I wanted!"

"I-"

"Don't listen to him" comes Axel's voice, but his mouth hadn't opened. He steps out of the tent, coming face to face with an Axel clone. Demyx stands up behind the Axels, staring at the two in confusion. The copy was dressed in his organisaition 13 uniform, a gold chain peeking out threw the collar. Axel's hand flys to his neck, feeling for the locket. It's missing.

"He's not the real Axel" the Axel duplicate states, in a perfect angry tone. He grabs Demyx's arm "Are you ready?"

Axel lunges at the clone. "GET OFF HIM!"

Demyx falls to the ground as Axel pins his look-alike to the dirt.

Axel shoves a blade to his clone's neck. He shoves the real axel off him, his blades apearing as well.

Demyx jumps to his feet, lunging in between the two. "Stop it! I know how to fix this. both of you will battle me, I could regegnise axel's battle techniuqe anywhere."

Demyx thinks to himself, contemplaiting witch one to kill. "Axel #1 was whereing the same cloths as earlier and seems to have a little more emotion but axel #2 was whereing my locket and he does tend to make snap desions..."

"I'll fight you first" he states, pointing a deadly finger at the real Axel.


End file.
